1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to conveyor technologies, and particularly to a conveyor employing a linkage bar mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used conveyor in a machining process includes a carrier to load and unload an article, a first driving mechanism to move the carrier in a first direction, and a second driving mechanism to move the carrier in a second direction. The first and second driving mechanisms employ a threaded-rod transmission or a gear-rack transmission, and an actuator to supply power. However, the conveyor has larger dimensions in both directions, thus requiring considerable space for operation.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.